Etika
Desmond Daniel "Etika" Amofah '''(born 1990 27), known on YouTube as '''EWNetwork, is a YouTuber who streams on YouTube, and sometimes uploads discussion videos about video games or other topics. He reads donation messages in his live streams and often has to turn them off because he gets spammed with donations and can't actually play the game. Sometimes he would unlist them soon after the stream gets finished, mostly because it seems inappropriate to him, or for personal reasons, and so some YouTube users, who are his stream moderators, upload highlights from it. Quotes *''“My d--k!”'' *''“What is going on guys. Etika from the Etika World Network here.”'' (intro) *''“I’ll talk to you in the next one. Take care of yourselves. And of course, as usual, please have yourself a damn good one.”'' (outro) *''“Are you n--gering me, right now?”'' *''“Sounds like Xenoblade.”'' *''“'Mewtwo'!”'' *''"I'm not a news channel."'' *''"Sponz hype!"'' *''"No b--ch n--gas and no snitch n--gas."'' *''J O Y C O N B O Y Z!'' *''"NOBODY SAW THIS COMING."'' *''F R E S H O F F T H E M U T H A F U C K I N B L O C K'' *''OH MAN'' *''J O Y C O N M E N!'' *"THERE'S A NUT BUTTON!" Trivia * Etika once got lost in South Carolina. During that time, he claims to have possibly seen a supernatural ghost whisper to him in the video where he announced he got lost. He later made a tweet confirming he was okay and feeling merry about things. He also deleted the two videos that were related to the ghost and denies this event ever occurred. * He briefly changed his channel name to Young Ramsay Network in 2015 after cooking scallops and being inspired by celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay, whom he renamed his channel temporarily after. Soon afterward, Ramsay himself started following Etika on Twitter. * Etika had a girlfriend named Christine, who often appeared in some of his videos. However, on February 3, 2017, Etika and Christine announced that they broke-up. * Etika doesn't keep promises. * Etika used to be a model until he started his YouTube channel. * Etika got $25 from Sony after suing them. * In the early 2000s, he played Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and reacted maniacally when it reappeared in the 2017 Sonic game, Sonic Mania which he doesn't seem to be very good at. * Etika once used the Brooklyn Nets introduction video as his own intro, with him running around like an idiot playing with his yo-yo and jumping on the ice. However, now that the Nets are considered the worst franchise in the NBA, he has since abandoned the intro, due to his bandwagon status. * Etika once choked on a sandwich whilst reacting the professional Smash 4 player ZeRo's video "Peanuts" * Etika was once formally known as "Iceman Etika", appearing on TV and participating in rap battles. He also produced tracks such as, "Written In Ice". * Once, Etika starred in a news report revealing the shocking truth that Subway Footlong Sandwiches are, in fact, not actually twelve inches. * Etika had a cat named Bombay. * Etika has two major waifus. One is Red Robin who appeared in Super Smash Bros 4 as a costume for Robin, a character who originated from Fire Emblem Awakening. The other is Kamui, The Bare Footed Waifu. She appeared in Fire Emblem Fates Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers